


The Big Distraction

by SlytherinRickman89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Secret Crush, Sneaking Around, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRickman89/pseuds/SlytherinRickman89
Summary: Set after the War, year sevens have been given the opportunity to redo the year. Many of the war hero's have returned including Severus Snape, who had secretly survived. The experience and knowledge these young War heros have gained from the War, has shaped them to be the most intelligent students who have yet to leave Hogwarts. Their academic scores were rumoured to be the highest Hogwarts have ever seen.There's just one problem Neville Long Bottom seems more distracted then he ever has been, he proved himself to be a very capable student before the War. He shows no signs of being traumatised so the young man's behaviour is a mystery.One thing for sure Professor Snape is determined to find out why Neville is distracted and he will stop at nothing to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not pretend that I am a good writer, I lack punctuation skills and at times good grammar. I just Want the opportunity to write what's in my head down on paper, and if people happen to like it then that's just a bonus.

Severus Snape was sat as his desk in his personal quarters. The man's appearance had not changed much over the year, his hair was still a deep black colour and he still wore it the same length, as everytime it grew he had it cut. His eyes were still as black as the night sky, And now that Severus did not have to lead a double life ever since Voldermort was defeated his hygiene was considerably better. He was remarkably toned for a man of his age and rather muscular but you wouldn't be able to tell as Severus did not flaunt his physique he still wore long black robes that drowned him. And the reason being was he was a rather reclusive man that hadn't changed, and he liked to be bothered as little as possible, and that included woman falling over themselves because they dared to find him attractive. Besides he was a proud homosexual man who often got his kicks down in knock turn alley, which seemed to have worked for Severus up till now that is.. And it would take a very special man to make Severus fall in love with him. For Severus had been in lust many of time but never in love, perhaps that was about to change?.. 

................................................... 1...................................................

Severus sighed and hissed loudly. It was so typical of Minerva to use him to do her dirty work, He swore that if he had to mark one more student report tonight he was going to be physically sick, he was sick of the sight of them, sick of reading the same dribble. And what's worse is that not a single student had a bad word to be said about them and he only had one more report to get through. And so he had begin to wander whether Minerva had deliberately given him the task of evaluating the Year Seven Student Reports, perhaps it amused her to no end that the legendary snarky Potions Professor has to hold his tongue for once. He detested the idea that he had to write civil words of encouragement upon every report it was probably the nicest he had been to any of them through out their entire Schooling at Hogwarts, and it was likely he would never hear the end of it, he can just imagine the duder heads now smirking at his expense.

He sighed once more and rubbed his fingers along his nose as an excruciating headache began to form in his head, just one more report to go and he will be unleashed from this unnecessary torture and he would love nothing more then to finish right now. He Licked his fingers to help him sweep of the last report from his desk into his hands and as his black eyes darted over whom it belong to Neville Long Bottom...

A smirk broke out across his features as he thought to himself this ought to be fun. He could already recall one subject Mr Long Bottom was failing in, and it would not be surprising to hear that he was failing else where. Finally he had a chance to tear into a student and belittle them the way he had wanted to all this time. 

And if wasn't for Mr Long Bottom Severus would of been tearing his hair out by now, so at least there was one duder head who had lived up to his expectations.

Neville was failing in Charms, Transfiguration, Studies Of Magical Beasts, Defence Against The Dark Arts and as Severus was already aware his own teaching post Potions. Out of the whole report he had recognised the same explanation from every teacher including his own but of course his own was more harshly said.

(Mr Long Bottom is a very capable student, who could be quite capable of producing good work. But in order for Mr Long Bottom to reach his full potential he must stay more focused in class. Perhaps participating more in class would help him to become less detracted.)

"Hmmm" Severus uttered deeply in thought countless times he had witnessed the young man with a far way look in his eye and there had been many of times where he was tempted to use leglimans on the young man, to find out why he had have to tell him lesson after lesson relentlessly to pay attention, and yet the boy was still detracted. And not to mention the little staring game the young man had Tooken up with him when he thought he had not noticed, of course he had noticed! that a rather handsome young man spent many of his lessons staring at him. But he couldn't for the life of him think why? Maybe it wasn't enough for the boy to detest him in his mind, maybe the boy wanted to prove to him that he detested him on sight too. And he only found it too enjoyable to startle the boy by staring back at him, and seeing the young man blush a most attractive colour upon being caught out staring at him. So it made perfect sense why Mr Long Bottom had been failing in his class, the young man's Loathing for him was causing quite the distraction.

But it made no sense why he was destracted in his other classes TOO?.. and Severus was now determined to find out exactly why. And we would stop at nothing to get to the bottom of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

But For a now Severus Snape decided for his own sick pleasure, and because he owned it to himself after spending so many hours working on these blasted reports that he would write his own views about Neville's mysterious behaviour upon his report.

"It is clear Mr Long Bottom that not only do you not pay attention in my classroom that you do not seem to do so in others. Infact it's surprising that you manage to get to any of your classes! Given how distracted you truly are. 

This foolish behaviour of yours clearly needs to stop Mr Long Bottom! 100 points will be taken from Griffindor for your pure lack of concentration, and 20 more for everyday you do not reach your full potential in your lesson. So I suggest you start paying attention. 

As Deputy Head Teacher I have Tooken it upon myself to find out why you are deteriorating my boy, I'll give you to the end of this week to come quietly and explain to me the reason why your grades are slipping Mr Long Bottom. Otherwise I will be forced to seek permission to use Leglimans on you. 

Do not think so lightly that Professor Mcgonagal couldn't possibly agree, I'm sure your head of year would be most interested why you are failing the most important year of your Schooling. Get your act together Mr Long Bottom I shall be watching you. And be warned if you do not come visit me by the end of the week we will arrange something further to get to the bottom of this. "

Severus Snape   
Deputy Head Teacher at Hogwarts Of Witchcraft And Wizardy

And Severus Snape lent back in his chair relieved to give his hand some sort of respite, for a while he allowed him self to wonder if the boy was smart enough to go to Mrs Mcgonagall?

If Mr Long Bottom was to let on to Minerva that he had claimed to use leglimans on him,Severus Snape would have quite some explaining to do.

And he was most certain how Mrs Mcgonagall would react she would most likely call his method absurd and Medieval, he could picture her face now she would be outraged she would accuse him of thinking like a death eater. 

But Severus over the years had his ways of getting around Mrs Mcgonagall he knew that if he at all proved to the woman that he only came to this conclusion purely out of caring for Mr Long Bottom. it would not be long before she cracked, as she was a lass full of emotion, and she was a sucker for an sort of sensitivity towards the students. 

Infact he wouldn't put it pass Voldermolt himself to walk into the School and talk her around, about killing the students for their own good. Minerva is a lovely lady her heart trys to be in the right place, but she was far to easily led and if he may say so a little dense also.

And Severus Snape daydreamed Of the young man's reaction to his Potions Professor's words of contempt upon the young man's report. And he imagined him, perhaps blushing the same attractive colour he so innocently did from time to time in his classroom. And He wandered what would it be like to feel the young man's anger thrust upon him, If he saw first hand how the boy felt...

would it make him feel so guilty as to not intend to carry out Leglimans on him? 

Would his possible reaction make him even more determined to find out why Mr Long Bottom was so distracted during lessons?

Or would the young man's reaction make Severus Snape more aroused then ever? 

Would it take everything in his power not to take the boy where he stood...

And the bee line of thought was Making Severus Snape's breathing become erratic and his throat was beginning to feel very dry in deed. Severus Snape got up from his desk and busied himself making a glass of water in his kitchen quarters, and as he drunk the first sip of water he mentally cursed himself for thinking inappropriately about a student in all his 20 years of teaching he never once thought of a student this way. But here he was twenty years later in this dilemma, he couldn't stop himself thinking about the boy and Mr Long Bottom had alot to answer for! Especially as to why him of all people had Severus Snape almost brought down to his knees. 

Thank goodness Mr Long Bottom will never know, how unfortunate and disgusted the boy would feel knowing that his Loathsome Old Potions Professor would love nothing more then to bend him over his desk.

Severus Snape's cock was standing to attention now and it was getting late enough tonight and so he willed it go away. But his body betrayed him, and so he poured himself yet another drink but not water this time, he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey hoping to numb his personal thoughts but that didn't help much either. 

Three drinks later Severus Snape was still fantasising about the boy, his line of thought trailed of to the point where... 

(the young man himself was in this very room standing in front of Severus begging him to be touched by him. "Sir, I can't take it , I can't sleep for everytime I shut my eyes I think of you having your wicked way with me." Neville whined And in this fantasy Neville's eyes had clouded over in lust upon seeing how hard Severus was, and his strong young delicate hands had Reached up and frantically palmed his Potions Professors erection through his work trousers.) 

And Severus Snape was having a bit of a problem he was still rock solid and Mr Long Bottom for some reason tonight had become the object of his fantasy. And there was only one solution to ensure that he got any kind of sleep tonight and that was to give himself the release he so badly craved.

His strong capable hands fiddled with his trousers Zipper but it was not long before he freed himself from the restraints of his work trousers, Severus Snape spread apart his manly well defined thighs and allowed his large cock to bob absent minded in the cool confinement of his living quarters.

And as he stroked himself deliriously he decided this was the most erotic thing he had done in a long time, never had he sat stroking his package at his desk because he was to overcome with arousal to make it to his bed.

Never had he been so turned on that he couldn't control the urge to touch himself before he went to bed at night.

Never had he been so tempted to spoil his clothes and wander the grounds of the castle letting any person come across him know what he had been up to. 

Never in all his life had he felt for a man how he felt for Mr Long Bottom. 

And with that notion the hauntingly beautiful man came wildly in his spent hand the words "Neville" Spilling from his lips in his orgasmic state. 

He wiped his hand clean with a over used hanky that was already on his desk and rested his forehead on the steel structure of his desk trying to regain his breath. His desk's cold sensation helping Severus to cool down and feel less hot headed as thoughts of... how he would be able to face Mr Long Bottom tomorrow or any other day for that matter after tonight?..   
knowing full well the young man had become his undoing and tonight he had been held up in his office, pleasuring himself while thinking of the lad.

It wasn't long before the glorious bat of the dungeon passed out asleep from pure exhaustion, and come tommorow morning the students will receive their School reports and Severus Snape would no longer have to imagine what Neville's reaction will be, he was bound to witness it for real this time.


	3. The Difder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that notion the hauntingly beautiful man came wildly in his spent hand the words "Neville" Spilling from his lips in his orgasmic state.
> 
> He wiped his hand clean with a over used hanky that was already on his desk and rested his forehead on the steel structure of his desk trying to regain his breath. His desk's cold sensation helping Severus to cool down and feel less hot headed as thoughts of... how he would be able to face Mr LongBottom tomorrow or any other day for that matter after tonight?..  
>  knowing full well the young man had become his undoing and tonight he had been held up in his office, pleasuring himself while thinking of the lad.
> 
> It wasn't long before the glorious bat of the dungeon passed out asleep from pure exhaustion, and come tommorow morning the students will receive their School reports and Severus Snape would no longer have to imagine what Neville's reaction will be, he was bound to witness it for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know it has been an age since I last updated, and I apologise it's just I became rather engrossed in updating another story of mine. I can assure you though that I know where I want to go with this story, and I don't have writers block or anything so for those enjoying the story, I hope you do not feel to disheartened for the absence of it... and I'll do better to keep up with the updates. And I thank you all for taking the time to carry on reading.

The next morning Neville flounced into the great hall rather ungracefully and sat among the Grifyindor table next to his quirky friend Luna. 

Luna was wearing some sort of loopy set of glasses, and Neville thought to himself, that he was bound to hear her shortly spouting about the latest discovery of either imp, elf, fairy, or magical creature that she could see through her glasses today. And on the opposite side of him was his close friend Ron. And he hadn't sat long before Ron turned to him and said 

"Bloody Hell Neville, what happened to your clothes did you get changed in the dark."

And Neville looked at his close friend Ron rather sheepishly the colour rising to his cheeks. And he suddenly felt that it might of been a really bad idea to leave half of his white shirt open this morning. And he didn't know how he had felt so confident to even consider altering his appearance today apart from the fact that he was aware how toned he was looking. But the niggles of self consciousness and doubt had only just started to seep in.

"Mate, have you seen yourself? I'm being serious." Ron spoke to Neville casually as though he was just discussing the weather with him. Never mind the fact that he was remarking on Neville's state of undress in a rude and blunt fashion. 

Whack! 

And Neville could recall that familiar sound only to well, that was the sound of the Daily Prophet been struck upon his friends head. And Neville's mood lifted instantly, he knew sometimes Ron had no filter and needed someone to put him in place every now and then, and his smart friend Hermione Granger who was also Ron's girlfriend, was only to happy to do so. And Neville loved how predictable his friends behaviour were, but most of all he loved that he would never tire of witnessing it either. 

"Argh, what was that for woman?" Ron asked Hermione with a confused expression. 

And that was another thing thought Neville that amused him about his friend Ron. Ron always acted like it was genuinely a shock that Hermione whacked him, like he hadn't had it done to him before by her. Just to have the same conversation over and over again about his unpleasant behaviour. 

"How many times have I told you Ron, if you can't be pleasant then do not say anything at all."

Ron grunted "ok, I'm sorry I said that to Neville but you didn't have to hit me." 

And Hermione pursed her lips together, she looked to be seething 

"Actually I think it's a perfectly good reason to hit you Ron, you got to stop insulting your friends! And I personally don't see how it's any of your business how Neville is dressed." 

"But that's besides the point though inst it" said Ron as though he was stating something so trivial and matter of fact-ly 

Whack! 

And now there was another whinny groan from Ron as Hermione clouted him with the Daily Prophet again, across his left shoulder that was nearest to her. And this time when she spoke it was with so much venom and hostility. That Ron believed that his girlfriend was beginning to look like she had the potential to be a physcopath. And then he imagined her cutting him up into minuet pieces, only to place him in a jar and then allow there Snarky Potions Professor to store him away in the dungeons, to be used for future Potions. 

"Why, can you never see how you hurt others Ron?! 

And Ron feeling rather feeble and terrified now turned his attention on his friend Neville and said exactly what was on his mind to him. 

" Please forgive me mate, or Hermione is going to get so angry with me that she is going to cut me into very minuet pieces and put me into a jar. And then hand me over to Snape so he can use me for future potions, so I didn't mean to mention your   
what me call it. "  
And Ron's hand was gesturing towards Neville's shirt, like he had forgotten what it was called. 

And on the usage of his friend saying his crush last name Neville blushed randomly replying" Shirt" to help Ron out. 

"Exactly, do you forgive me Neville?" Ron asked questionably. 

But Neville didn't seem to be paying him attention anymore. And he looked to be looking somewhere just over his shoulder at something, and Neville was wearing a facial expression, that his friend Ron had never witnessed him use before. And then what he could only possibly believe was the thing his friend was reacting to, spoke... And Ron felt very much on edge as it was Snape. 

"Mr Longbottom" Severus paused his gaze drifting down to the young man's open chest briefly and then back up to look into Neville's eyes.

And Neville's heart was racing as he looked into the eyes of his serve looking tall dark broody Potions Professor. Eyes that held him in an usual icy glare. 

And Neville gulped instantaneously and couldn't help thinking, that it didn't matter how many times he looked at this man. Or the way this man looked at him, he would always find him to be irresistibly sexy. 

"Perhaps, you could explain to me why you are not dressed appropriately this morning?" 

Neville heard his friend Ron sigh under his breath and chanced a glance at his friend. 

Which for some reason only made his Potions Professor more angry but with him. And Severus had swooped down to his level with only the top half of his body in between him and Ron. And blocking Neville's view of Ron especially, his minty breath was fanning Neville's face. 

And it took all of Neville's strength not to be obvious or take to much notice of his Potions Professor's beautifully molded lips, and he noticed that Severus didn't bat an eye when Ron sighed and Neville didn't know why, as he was usually strict about disrespectful behaviour. 

"you can look at Mr Weasley, until your heart is content after I'm done talking to you if you so wish it, or do you mean to tell me it was Mr Weasley who put you up to this?! " 

"Nnno Sir" Neville stuttered and now inconveniently blushing because he felt pathetic for feeling so affected by the tall dark luscious looking man, that he was incapable of answering him properly. 

Severus raised an eyebrow not only at his reply but the shade of colour the young man had turned. 

"Well which one is it, No that you do not wish to look at Mr Weasley? ... and he paused as although he was giving Neville time to think about it. 

"Or no that Mr Weasley, did not put you up to it?" 

"Both Sir" and although Neville was blushing like mad he was entirely grateful he did not stutter this time. The last thing he wanted was Severus to believe that he was interested in his friend.

His answer seemed to have satisfied his Potions Professor, as he was no longer leaning down trying to obscure his view of his friend Ron. But it didn't mean Neville now looked just because he could. 

The Professor who towered over Neville naturally at Six foot 4 allowed his eyes to leisurely flicker down at Neville's chest and from the position he was standing at now, He could clearly make out the image of the whole of the young man's chest. Severus Adam apple bobbed up and down in admiration and his pupils widen with lust all before he shouted in a snarl at Neville.

"Why, is your shirt still open boy!" 

Many of the students had stopped their chatter to see what had occurred between their Potions Professor and Neville. 

Neville face felt on fire as he tried desperately to wrestle with the shirt buttons of his shirt, but the fact that his crush was so angry with him for his shirt being open in the first place was not helping, that and the fact that the whole school was watching him also. 

And Severus eyes wondered over the students as he became aware that the entire student body was watching them, and he was livid, he was seeing red. How dare the boy show up to breakfast with half of his anatomy on show, like he was an all you eat buffet. There for everyone to look at, at their own perusal, and the lust filled gazes he spotted from several girls at the Raven Claw table, irked him even more and suddenly he slammed his hand down on the table just in front of Neville, who jumped in shock and let go of his shirt. 

"For goodness sake boy come here" Severus hoisted Neville of the bench by his shirt his fingers innocently making slight contact with the boys chest, Neville eyes widen at the contact and he also felt something else stirring in his pants and this really wasn't the best time so he willed it to go away. 

Severus started to do Neville's buttons up for him, his cheeks tinted red as he pondered the intimacy of the task he was doing. and Neville wondered if the surely Professor was blushing for his benefit, and found his gaze lingering at the tall dark man's lips, the very thing he was trying to avoid looking at earlier. But Neville thought Severus was distracted enough dressing him so he didn't worry to much. 

Those lips were so tempting and shaped so beautifully, and When Severus tongue darted out and wetted then briefly, Neville though he could literally come in his pants right there. And then those lips parted and a breathless silky sound came out of them. 

"Mr Longbottom, you seem to have a problem." 

Neville saw his Potions Master flustered look and instantly knew what the problem was and try to clamber to his seat as quickly as possible, so others couldn't witness his very obvious excitement to his potions master touch. 

Severus leant down from behind Neville his hands on either side of him braced on the Grifyindor table, his mouth hovering near the base of Neville's neck and right ear and quietly said to him "now I know your just a hormonal young man who can't help his body reactions. So I shall not take it personally." 

"oh but you should" And before Neville could even think properly the words were already out of his mouth. And he blushed crimson. 

Maybe it was his own imagination but he could of swore he had made his own, Potions Professor breath hitch and he had earn't himself a signature eyebrow raise from the man, but he could not see that as Neville' back was facing towards him. 

Severus spoke to the young man in a low sultry voice, then went straight to Mr Longbottom's cock. 

"Careful now mr Longbottom this is very very dangerous territory you're stepping Into," and the young man suddenly squirmed nervously in his presence and Severus began to wonder if the boy had got harder. 

"I suggest from now on, you get changed properly, you wouldn't want the whole school like today to take one look at you and want to sample your anatomy would you?" he bit out, his eyes drifting down to the column of Neville's neck and then down to his chest in lazy approval. 

Neville couldn't help thinking that he sounded jealous but that was crazy, as then it would mean that his Crush liked him also. And he very much doubted that Severus liked younger adolescent men swooning over him. 

But little did Neville know, that he was right that Severus didn't really find younger guys appealing never had, and it was just the one guy who was younger then him. That Severus had took notice of and that was Neville, and despite the age gap, no matter how hard Severus tried to fight it, he found Neville to be very appealing indeed. 

"Would you Mr Longbottom?" he hissed at Neville as though it was a crime for not answering him straight away, imagine if he had said he did. 

Oh yes that definitely sounded like jealously Neville thought briefly then dismissed the idea again. 

And Neville swivelled his head around, to look at his Potions Master who he couldn't help wanting to get a look at that hawkish unconventionally handsome face of his. Only to find himself meer Millimeters from the man's mouth. 

And Neville took a good look again at the Man's well defined lips. And Severus caught him in the act, and he took Neville's chin roughly in to his hands and held it uttering the words. 

"Very dangerous" deliciously while peering down at Neville's lips. Before dropping his hands and hoisting himself up abruptly and turning away from Neville. Now striding towards the front of the great Hall. His robe grazing Neville's Back as he strolled past him but he did not look back. 

When Severus was out of earshot, Neville was relieved to see that the usual dull roar of the great hall had erupted. The students no longer paying him any heed anymore. Apart from the usual suspects of his friends that looked upon Neville's nervous disposition and burst into fits of giggles. 

"aww, that's rotten luck mate." spluttered Seamus with his mouth half full "The dungeon bat, is easily tempered before nine. Should of just got changed properly mate." 

"Yes, Seamus." Neville replied rolling his eyes thinking what a way to state the obvious. 

Then Harry Potter who was paying careful attention to Neville's unsettled facial expressions said "you look like you could use a drink mate. " 

And Neville sounded "ha, ha very funny." 

Then Luna who was still wearing her wacky glasses taped Neville on his arm excitingly and said "Neville you have a Diafder on your shoulder." 

And Neville's hand flew up to his shoulders but he could not feel anything. 

"it's invincible, silly" Said Luna. 

And the rest of Neville's friends now were chatting amongst themselves, and Neville figured that they mustn't find Luna's hobby all that intriguing to know about. And usually he wasn't to interested either, but Luna had mentioned she spotted one of these fascinating characters on his shoulder, and he really wanted to know what it meant. 

"What is a Diafder?" Neville ask Luna Wearily. 

"Oh that's easy enough," said Luna with a far away look in her eye "it's a bewitched pixie." 

"Why is it bewitched" Neville asked cautiously not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, and bewitched sound kind of creepy to him. 

"Oh, Forbidden Love" declared Luna so bluntly. 

"Wwhat?" Stuttered Neville 

"it's an pixie who only appears in the presence of forbidden Love. Mind you the pixie is only present when your forbidden love wants you back. Would you like a go Neville?" Luna asked thrusting the glasses towards him. 

And Neville's mind was racing double time and his hands felt suddenly overwhelmingly sweaty. And his pulse quickened and he was finding it hard to breathe neutrally, was Luna saying what he though she way saying? how could she be so calm in a situation like this! she just discovered that he has a forbidden love and that his forbidden love, loves him back! mind you she didn't know who he loved, or so he thought... 

"it's ok Neville your not my first discovery this morning .its shocking but the heart doesn't lie, you know." 

"im, well aware of who I like Luna it's just.." 

Luna cut him off before he could finish talking. "well I wouldn't worry about the gender Neville. It's doesn't matter so much in the Wizarding world." 

Neville's cheeked tinted." I'm sure that's easy for you to say Luna your not the one with a forbidden love! "

" oh, but I am stated Luna that's why I use these, to check If the object of my desire still likes me. "

And Neville smiled for the first time since he had, had this conversation with Luna feeling as though it was less burdening to have something in common " And does your heart's desire feel the same Luna. "

" Yes, she is a magnificent witch I'm only to glad she noticed me." Said Luna rather bluntly with a huge smile across her face. 

Neville felt even more relieved to find out that he wasn't the only one who was gay at Hogwarts. But then confusion set in and he was really concerned to hear how Luna was going to answer his next question, but he really needed to hear it, so he could understand her situation a bit more fully. 

"So if your heart's desire likes you, and you like her, why would she remain your forbidden love exactly." 

"Oh" Chimed Luna "that's easy silly and very much like the object of your own. She's a Slytherin" 

Neville only managed to.grimace back at Luna, and his lifted his drink to drink it to fill the awkward silence. As that grimace was all he could manage, as talking Luna around by telling to go after her forbidden love despite her being a Slytherin. Would be very much like deleting another obstacle in his head to try and get closer to his professor, and that he could not try, no matter how much he wanted him, but when he took another sip the realisation only just truly dawned on him and he spluttered out his drink all down his front, he was Severus forbidden love!! 

Luna had placed her hand back down on the table with the special Glasses still in them. And Neville asked sheepishly "actually Luna, do you mind if I have a look? " 

Luna was only to accepting to pass them over and the minute Neville slid the glasses on to his face, he turned to look over at the staff table to seek out his Potions Professor, to find....


End file.
